Archmagos Explorator Tranth
Archmagos Veneratus Extremis Explorator Tranth, The Reclaimer, is revered as a Saint of the Imperial Trust Mechanicus. He is one of humanity's leading researchers. Archmagos Explorator Tranth 'The Reclaimer' Age: 451 M: 13 + 18 = 31 (+55 martial bonus)- Archmagos Tranth is a highly skilled leader of men, and can command Mechanicus task forces with great skill. I: 13+6=19- Archmagos Tranth has little aptitude for spygames, though he has been forced to develop some since he started making discoveries. A: 15+7=22- Archmagos Tranth is a skilled but not brilliant administrator, and has usually been able to finish his projects on time and on budget. L: 17 + 39= 56- Archmagos Tranth is a genius, able to reverse engineer ancient technologies and even complete damage STCs with incredible regularity. Without a doubt Archmagos Tranth has the greatest understanding of STC systems of any living Tech-Priest. P: 14 + 21 = 35- Archmagos Tranth has a deep and abiding faith in the Machine-God, and the Search for Knowledge which he has made his lifes task. D: 11+2=12- Archmagos Tranth is not totally inept at social tasks, though whenever he is involved with one it is very obvious tat he would rather be elsewhere. C: 18 +31= 49 (+675 combat bonus)- Archmagos Tranth is a living engine of destruction, able to use the many weapons systems he has integrated into his body with great skill in order to annihilate any foes that he encounters. (114/7+4=20) Paragon Leaning Trait: The Scientist (can improve technologies based on known principles, can create entirely original designs based on known principles, +25 to all rolls to improve, create or understand technology)- Archmagos Tranth follows in the footsteps of his Dark Age forebears in a rather different manner to most members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, choosing to imitate their methods rather then their results. When combined with Tranth sheer genius this allows him to create and improve on a bewildering range of technologies, a range that will only increase as his knowledge base expands. Artefact: Shield of the Old Ones (+600 to resist Warp effects, +2 Armour)- This Ancient Shield protects its wielder from the powers of the Warp, with all but the greatest of attacks fizzeling to nothing before it. Archmagos Veneratus Extremis Explorato''r''' (+4D, +5M, +6C, +4P, +7L, +10 to rolls to find or decipher archeotech, +2 Mechanicus morale, -1 Mechanicus Unrest) – Archmagos Tranth has discovered and reverse engineered more technology than any other single Explorator in history, or even in legend. This has resulted in Fabricator-General Scott creating the rank of Archmagos Veneratus Extremis for him, a position that is closer to Living Saint than any other that you know of. '''''Tech-Priest (+4L, +2P, +1C, -2D, -1I, -1M) So Close... (+5L, +5P) – Archmagos Explorator Tranth has discovered a non-functional STC constructor and has therefore come tantalisingly close to finding the Holy Grail of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Since then, his faith and the fervour he has put into his research have increased, driving him to greater heights. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Archmagos Tranth have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Battleforged''' (+11M, +17C, -1D)- ''In his centuries on Avernus Archmagos Tranth has forged his body into one of the most powerful war machines in the Imperial Trust, and honed his mind to use both his body and any other forces under his command optimally. ''The Reclaimer' (+4L, +5 to attempts to complete STCs or reverse engineer)- Archmagos Explortor Tranth has come to be known as Tranth the Reclaimer by the Mechanicus of the Nine Worlds in recognition of both his incredible discoveries and of his success in reconstituting lost technologies. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Archmagos Tranth has had his faith and combat skills tested. Optimiser (+3L, +10 to research rolls to improve on exiting technology)- Archmagos Tranth has a talent for improving on exiting technology, usually by working out its basic principles and then optimising it. Armourer (+2L, +10 to all rolls involving power armour, +1 Armour)- Archmagos Tranth has developed a great understanding of the mechanics of power armour over the years, an understanding that serves him well in a range of projects. One of which is his constant upgrading of his own body and person armour, which you suspect leaves even the Advanced Terminator Armour that he designed for the Astartes in the dust. Grandmaster Researcher (+2M, +2I, +6A, +9L, +25 bonus to research actions) – Archmagos Tranth is incredible when it comes to researching the mysterious of technology, and to putting said mysteries into practical use. This is a rather rare talent for the Adeptus Mechanicus, even among those that he has trained. Titansmith (+2L, +3P, +10 to all rolls involving Titans)- Archmagos Tranth is responsible for recreating Titans for the Imperial Trust, a feat worthy of legend. Archeotech Sensors (+3I, +25 to all attempts to detect)- Archmagos Tranth has a collection of the best sensors know to mankind held within his body, and when combined with his incredibly mastery of technology few can bypass his gaze. Clear-sighted (+3L, +3P, +1 to all stats, can think without any cognitive bias)- One of Archmagos Tranth’s greatest gifts is his ability to put aside his cognitive biases and see the world as it truly is. Archmagos Explorator (originally Magos Explorator) Tranth was born on the minor Forge World of Evorian and proved to have a talent for the Mysteries of the Machine at a young age. As a result of this he was put into training to become a Tech-Priest, where he proved to have a thirst for knowledge suited for a Magos Explorator. Tranth was assigned to join the expedition of Archmagos Explorator Sarren when it passed through Evorian when he was twenty five. He spent the next thirty years learning under Archmagos Explorator Sarren and became his protege, until he was dispatched to investigate reports of ancient ruins on Avernus. Like all good Magos Explorators, Tranth has a wide variety of skills and can handle himself in almost any situation. Archmagos Explorator Tranth was regarded as having something to prove, as many viewed him as too inexperienced to command such a important dig. These doubts grew as Archmagos Explorator Tranth was unable to report any progress during the first few years, still getting used to life on a hostile deathworld, but he eventually managed to open the ruins under Gamma-4, now known as Dorthonion. The subsequent meteoric rise of Tranth's career appears to have permanently silenced his detractors, as even his allies and supporters in the Adeptus Mechanicus are shocked at the sheer number of important discoveries and invaluable finds of ancient technology Archmagos Explorator Tranth has been excavating from Avernus' ruins, as well as his uncanny competence in completing reverse-engineering projects, some of which were thought to be impossible to solve by other experts in the field. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Avernite Characters